


Heroine Times Two

by melliyna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/"><b>oxoniensis</b></a>'s Porn Battle <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21863901#t21863901">here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroine Times Two

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: doctor who](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+doctor+who), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: drabbles](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+drabbles), [fic: porn battle](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+porn+battle), [pairing: martha/rose](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+martha/rose)  
  
---|---  
  
_**[Fic: Doctor Who: Heroine Times Two]**_  
**Title:** Heroine Times Two  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who   
**Pairing:** Martha/Rose   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Length:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made   
**Spoilers:** None specific  
**Summary:** Originally written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle [here ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21863901#t21863901)

Martha tells a good story, she says with a laugh. Sometimes, stories are easier than truth. Or at least an easier way to tell truth, to make sense of a chaotic world. She doesn't tell Rose stories, but she doesn't lie by omission either, because Rose knows and there's no point hating her for it. Especially not when she kisses like that. Rose Tyler, who has the kind of lips that make Martha oh so eager, leaning in, in the semi darkness of the bar because she wants to kiss them.

It never feels awkward, but it does feels strange, to melt in to soft lips and feel breasts brushing against hers. Softer hands, wrapped around her body. Soft hands with scars, Martha remembers this, of course she does. "Time to go inside?" she says with a laugh, which Rose returns. Their hands are all over each other, walking down the street. More kisses - the long, deep kind. Walking in the door, soft scarred hands on silk and leather. Martha feels her jacket and top falling to the floor easily enough. Rose, red silk pooled on the floor around her, leaning in to each other again, this time skin against skin. Stories they don't need to tell to each other. Not now, when Rose trails her way down, tracing circles around Martha's clit until she's moaning, somewhere between incoherence and yearning. Hands, gathered in blonde hair, moving down to shoulders.

Feeling herself being led, again, to a bed that, importantly only has two occupants - her and Rose. Feeling her body against the sheets, knowing Rose's will be against hers soon. Kisses against wrists, gently tied with silk. The strap on, that makes them both come, as Rose Tyler slides inside her, pressed against Martha Jones, kissing each other.

It's important, that this is the two of them.


End file.
